The Letter
by Lost Ranger
Summary: Hermione writes a letter to her mother describing her family.


**The Letter**

**By Lost Ranger **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then it would be a whole new world. But I don't.**

**Summary- Hermione describes her family to her mother in a letter. **

_My Dearest Mother,_

_I am writing to apologize about our fight. I can't believe I blew up like that. I feel terrible for not coming to Christmas. But I couldn't believe you asked me to leave Harry and the wizarding world. If it's any consolation the war against Voldemort has ended. Harry and I are married now and we have three children. Since I cannot send magical pictures to the muggle world, I'll describe them to you. And if you accept my apology we'll come to visit._

_I'll start with my oldest, James Fredrick Potter. He is now three years old. He has astounding energy and a huge since of humor. Just yesterday he found out he had the ability to sneak into a room unseen and unheard. I was making cookies in the kitchen to take to the ministry bake sale. I had no idea he had gotten up when he was supposed to be napping. I put my fresh baked cookies on a plate on the table. As I began to put another plate on the table I noticed half the cookies on the first plate were gone. I began searching the kitchen. I first suspected Harry had levitated half of them out of the kitchen and into the living room. I went in there to give him a serious talk and found him asleep on the couch with our new born daughter on top of him. When I went back to the kitchen I found the whole plate gone. I went upstairs to find out what my boys were doing. I found them both asleep but a scent of fresh baked cookies in the room. I went over to James's bed and found his mouth covered in chocolate. It was the most adorable thing. He got the guilty smile across his lips too. It was so cute._

_He is our only child with brown hair and brown eyes. He is a tad bit taller than the average three year old. He is very independent as well. He reminds me of Harry all the time in that matter._

_Now on to my second child, Sirius Grey Potter. He is my musical child. His favorite place is sitting on the kitchen floor hitting a pot with a spoon. Sirius is very comical and determined. He makes me laugh with his facial expressions. He is also my dare devil. Last night Coneval (That is what Harry has taken to calling him) climbed out of his crib. He slid down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I awoke to hear a sound. Scared out of my wits I sent Harry downstairs to investigate. He came back to report that Sirius was trying to open the child lock on the cabinets to get to the pots. He almost succeeded too. I put a spell on his crib and went back to sleep. (Just so you know, I don't usually use spells on things around my home)_

_Now on to my beautiful daughter, Blakeley Lillian Potter. She is only four months old. She is the only other thing that captivates Sirius's attention. He always wants to help with her. Harry adores her as well. They've become very close with each other. If Harry's in the room Blake will always want to be with him and no one else._

_Blakeley is very quiet. She doesn't cry during the night. James was the only one that did it. The biggest thing that happened with her is giggling. She does it all the time now at the simplest things._

_Her first outing was today. James, Sirius, Blake, and I went to Harry's aunt and uncle's home. Harry lived with them for a long time and had left a lot of stuff there. I got a phone call saying that I'd better pick them up before they're burned._

_It was a very uneventful outing. She did smile though. I can't wait for you to see her. I have to close my letter now seeing that the kids are about to wake up from a nap. I would like to tell you that I'm coming home for Christmas and bringing the rest of my crazy bunch with me._

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sighed and sealed the envelope. Blake stirred in her small basonet beside Hermione's desk. "I know, hungry, as usual," Hermione cooed. She stood and picked Blake up.

"Mumma," Sirius stammered toddling into the room. "Hungy."

"I know, dinner's ready," Hermione said flicking her wand. "Go see if your father's home." Sirius toddled off. James followed him. They both jumped on Harry as he came through the door.

Hermione smiled and let a ministry have the letter. Hopefully, her mother would forgive her.

"So, think she'll change her mind?" Harry asked. He'd heard stories of a Granger Christmas Party. He really wanted to go. He had a real family now, which made him happy.

"Most likely," Hermione said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you more," He laughed as he took Blake into his arms.

"Not possible," Hermione said, sighing.

**The End**


End file.
